Metabolism of drugs. The structure of two bile metabolites of bromobenzene have been demonstrated by carbon-13 and J-resolved two dimensional Fourier transform proton nmr spectroscopy. Streptomyces metabolites. The structure of chrysomycins A and B have elucidated by carbon-13 and proton nmr spectroscopy.